Fallen Prey II : Alis Volat Propiis
by LM22102
Summary: Fallen Prey Sequel. Raven centered. 'I stared into the abyss and I blinked. My eyes widened as realization dawned on me. I was here, yet again. Except it was for eternity.' Rated M for violence.
1. Chp 1 : To Inifinity Without End

**Author's Notes: **Ah, yes, I've decided to do a new layout, notes being before the story, eh? Makes cliffhangers more.. cliffy. So.. I shall warn you first, this is quite long. Long paragraphs and such. I'm not very good. But heck. If you successfully read all of this without pausing, or going back to it at a later time, let me congratulate you. Oh, and I hope you guys understood my epilogue on FP, you comic savvy fans know better than to doubt who was at the wedding. X3 Enjoy.

Oh **And some keynotes you readers need to read! (Oh, and I had to edit this chapter because I got her age wrong.)  
**_So in the beginning of Fallen Prey it was Cyborg-18, Raven/Robin-17, Starfire/BB-16.  
After Raven disappeared and she became Ravager, it was Cyborg-19, Raven/Robin-18, Starfire/BB-17  
Epilogue of Fallen Prey they were Cyborg-21, Raven/Robin-20, Starfire/BB-19  
Heh, I had confused myself. But here it is to clear it up. :)__  
_

---

**Things you absolutely need to know before you read the next chapter!  
(aka meanings and explanations!)**

**The upper arm stripes; **_It shows status. 6 stripes showed that you were Lucial's right hand man. Six stripes and a star beneath it meant that you were The Devil himself, since some knew not what he looked like. Five stripes showed you as a General, and some in favor of Lucial. Four meant Lieutenant General, leader of separate armies. Three showed that you were a Major General, and an important person. Two only demanded respect from demons. One showed that you were either a demon, since some looked like humans and needed to be separated from the damned, or a lowly devil that would be treated the same as any other demon._

**The Pit; **_It's like.. Death in Hell. Its lower then Hell were Death's flames await for you. You die. And you don't come back. Unless you're summoned. It's silence. It's darkness. It's Hell's death. Only demons and devils, that are either killed as punishment or simply killed go there, since the damned mortals are forever tortured in Hell._

---

**Fallen Prey II : Alis Volat Propiis**

_(Ltn. She flies with her own wings.)_

_Disclaimer:  
I do not own the Teen Titans. _

Summary:  
_I stared into the abyss and I blinked.  
My eyes widened as realization dawned on me. I was here.. yet again. Except it was for eternity.  
_

_Fallen Prey sequel. Raven centered fiction.  
Author is a first time writer, any mistakes or creative criticism is greatly appreciative._

_---  
_

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Ad infinitum. **Ltn. To infinity without end._

_---  
_

A groan escapes my mouth as I feel the uncomfortable earth beneath my body. Suddenly, I am swept away by my memories, the very memories that I've tried so hard to suppress. to forget. The reality is that, _I am dead_. Where I am.. I have a pretty good idea. The warmth of hellfire greets my skin as my limbs grow conscious of its surroundings. I dare not open my eyes, fear gripping the insides of my body. I am... _home. _A home that was never my own. Yet.. the very being of my existence calls to it.

_---  
_

She inhaled the scent of the burning carcases, the devouring flames, the brimstone. The young woman opened her eyes slowly, as if she was afraid. Deep amethyst eyes staring into the everlasting abyss that she will be eternally staying in. And she blinked.

Raven tiredly stood up, her skintight ravager outfit apparently still on her. She closed her eyes as her face was doused in hot air, the smell of the inferno scarring itself onto her.

The ground her feet stood upon ended a few feet in front of her, the magnificent, yet horrific view of hell taking her breath away. The lowly demons working on the ground, bigger muscled demons whipping them on the back, commanding them. This was all she could see for miles on end.

Raven looked to her left, it looked to be a Gothic castle. It was wide in its length. Embers of fire at its ground. The windows alit with an orange fiery glow as if the castle itself was on fire. She pursed her lips together as she turned her head around, the walls that surround this.. pit, seemed to be made of.. flesh. Live.. crying, human, flesh. The wall also had some random land sticking out of it. It was everywhere. Only small though, ten by ten ft or so. Raven looked down to where she was standing, it seemed she was on one of them.

_'Please missus! Help me!' _Raven's nearly jumped from the voice behind her as she was faced with flesh filled wall. She covered her mouth as her eyes widened, the woman's face was half gone, the flesh hanging off, blood dripping to the ground, and yet.. she was still alive. She looked to be in her late twenties.

_'Please missus! Help me out of here! I swear on my daughter's life that I shall commit no sin! Missus!' _The unnamed womans screamed echoed through the large underground cave like hell as her face was buried beneath by more screaming faces.

"Do not mind their screams, you soon learn how to ignore their petty cries." A deep voice hearkened behind her.

Raven startled, quickly turned around, her fists, to her surprise, were glowing with ebony flames of power. But died out when her eyes drank in the person in front of her.

"Oh, I apologize if I've frighten you, young one." The man, about 6'11, almost a foot taller than Raven, wore a silver chest plate with light engravings on the front, a large curvy 'M' was noticeable also. He had silver armor on his shins, legs, and on his shoulders. Underneath, he wore a red flappy shirt. A black skirt like cloth covered his thighs, though black pants were shown underneath if you looked hard enough since the armor covered it. Leather straps covered the skirt itself, as if for protection.

His arms were bare except for armored gauntlets, his red shirt stopping mid upper arm. A sheath and a large sword hung on his hip. Large boots until his knee. His face was.. mature. Chiseled features, squared jaw, dark wavy locks that reached, as she noticed, until maybe upper back or so. No face hair though..

Her eyes drank in all of this, though pausing on his chest plate.. the large m.. Reminded her of Malchior's armor. She brought her eyes toward his, gulping down a whimper. He seemed so intimidating, yet.. something else. His face held an amused expression with his arms folded against his chest.

"My name is Mephistopheles. Second in command of the infernal regions." His voice was large, one that commanded attention. Yet it held a hint of laughter.

Raven took a quick intake of breath. _Second in command.._ Her hands aflame with black as her hands clenched into fists at her side. She didn't know what he would want.. Especially if he is so high in power.

"Are you not going to introduce yourself young woman? It is only common manners." Mephistopheles smirked.

"..Why would the second in command see to my welcome? Surely, not just to know my name." Raven said through gritted teeth.

The man mocking looked up in the air, his fingers tapping his chin, "I am wondering that myself. For Lucial to send his second in command to see.." Mephistopheles looked back down, and let his eyes wander her body. "..You. You must be quite a delicacy then. Come child, give your name."

"I have no need nor desire to reveal my name to you." Raven's eyes narrowing as she growled out her words.

Mephistopheles just stared at her, "You're quite feisty woman."

"Don't call me woman! I have a name!" _Shit._ She inwardly scolded herself for her lack of thinking.

The man smirked, knowing what she was thinking, "If you give me your name, _woman,_ then I'd have no need to call you that."

Raven only scowled.

"Ah, yes, well, Lucial is waiting for your arrival. Come now."

Before Raven could comprehend his tight grip on her wrist, he had already let go as fast as he had taken her.

Raven grunted as she stumbled, she then looked up and instantly saw the throne. She glared at devil occupying it.

"You will kneel Woman." Mephistopheles said as he bowed to his master.

Raven narrowed her eyes at the man on the throne. She folded her arms against her chest. Voice low, "I kneel to _no one._"

The man on the throne smirked and stood up, stepping slowly down his seat. Instantly appearing in front of the woman.

"_I like this one Mephistopheles, already daring to defy me." _The man took Raven's chin in his thumb and forefinger. She quickly jerked her head away from his grasp, earning a chuckle from the man in front of her. He stepped back and bowed lightly, "_I apologize, I am Lucial. First to fall from heaven itself."_

Raven's hands loosened, by her glare remained. 'Great. The Devil himself.' Sarcasm still coursing through her veins.

"Do you give this kind of welcome to everyone who enters your kingdom?" Raven snarled out.

"_Actually no, you're quite special." _

"Only demons then? I'm flattered." Raven deadpanned. Red X once said to her, _'You'd talk back to the Devil himself, wouldn't you?' _'Damn right, I would.' She thought to herself.

His laugh was overpowering, his head thrown back. He composed himself and looked at her, his stare boring into her.

"_Raven, my dear, demon you are not."_

Raven's face faulted. Her face shown shock. Her mouth agape. What was she then.. The fact that he knew her name has passed her.

As if reading her very thoughts, Lucial turned to sit back on his throne, as he sat, Raven and Mephistopheles instantly was in front of him. Lucial looked at her, amusement in his eyes.

"_Do you know the difference between Devils and Demons, child?"_

Raven closed her mouth, her face emotionless. "Yes." Why she was answering him.. she didn't know. His voice.. just had a.. tone to it that needed to be answered. Of course she knew the difference between devils and demons! She was part demon of course! Wait, she thought she was.. Raven thought of what he said.. and what she knew. 'Devils are fallen angels... demons are the evil beings created by darkness.. Trigon.. is a demon.. right?'

She was brought out of her thoughts by his voice.

Lucial spoke to his second in command, Mephistopheles, though his eyes were on Raven. _"She's an exact replica of her, isn't she? Beautiful. Simply, and utterly beautiful."_

Raven's hands again clenched into tight fists at her sides, though no power emitted from them. "What are you saying.." She growled out.

"_No matter, it seems you are your own person at the moment. Pity really. Such a beauty." Lucila_ brought his chin to his hand, reminiscing.

Raven closed her eyes, her hands clenched into fists at her side. Her fists trembled out of pure frustration. She growled out, low and menacing, "..I don't know what you're trying to tell me.."

Mephistopheles turned to Raven at his side, and gave his words, "What the Master is trying to enlighten you upon is that you have a very similar beauty to one of our former comrades."

Mephistopheles paused and looked at her closely, his voice quiet, almost remembering, "You look just like her.. though younger. Only eighteen winters old, no? Her hair was black though.." He chuckled, "Which is becoming of you, now that you are home."

Indeed, Raven's straight locks were slowly turning darker and darker. Raven half sighed, half growled out. Her hands loosening at her sides. Her eyes fell upon Lucial and then Mephistopheles, "Who?"

"_Ah yes, well, Raven, dear. That is irrelevant. Those clothing you wear is not soft on my eyes." _Lucial waved his hand.

Raven closed her eyes as something had flashed in front of her. She felt her clothes.. incinerated off her body. 'What the hell!' She thought, her eyes suddenly opening. She looked around, nothing happened..? Then she looked down and almost fainted.

Raven frowned. _'I'm in Hell.. and in a dress.. Great. Juuuuust great.' _She actually did feel a bit lightheaded. Though it was the small spell, the coming to Hell, or meeting The Devil himself, she didn't know. And now this.. A dress. Great.

"_Yes! Much better, you're soft on the eyes when you dress accordingly to my standards. Isn't she just a spitting image now?" _Lucial commented on Raven, before giving his attention to Mephistopheles.

Mephistopheles only grinned, and let his eyes wander the young woman's body.

The said woman, Raven, frowned at Mephistopheles' wandering eyes and tugged at the armor that was around her abdomen. "Does it have to be this tight?" She promptly gave up when neither of the two devils said anything, but kept looking at her. She was in Hell. Nothing she could do about it. At least get comfortable and the silver armor is doing nothing to help that.

Raven looked down once again and let confusion adorn her face, "Why is there an 'A' on my chest?"

Indeed, there was a embedded letter 'A' on her thin armor, small swirly designs accompanied it. The armor covered the bottom half of her breasts and covered her whole abdomen, even going lower on the waist. It wrapped around, covering most of her back as well, a small dip at the top, revealing the top of her back, her lower back safely covered.

A white, slightly layered skirt emitted from under the armor and flowed to the ground. Slits that went all the way to the armor, came at the sides, revealing her legs. Two slits, though not as long as the sides, went down the front and the back of her skirt, supposedly helping her walk, so it doesn't entwine with her legs.

Her legs where covered with flexible black boots that stopped above her knees. Black gloves covered her forearms and fingers.

And nothing else. Her shoulders were bare, her neck was exposed, she even wondered for a second if she had anything under her armor. It didn't feel like it, but she couldn't feel the coldness of the metal on her chest. She thought about that for a second.

Raven tried to pick on her forearm, "Ugh, This is like a second skin." _Stupid gloves,_ she silently added. She then brought her eyes to Lucial, her daring pose with her hands on her hips. A scorned woman's glare aiming at the devil himself.

"I do hope you're happy _Devil_, what am I now? A Hell whore?" Clearly not happy with her clothing. By this time, her hair had completely transformed into the ebony color. She took no notice.

Lucial only waved her off with a hand, _"Please woman, none you are. You are my guest for now. After Mephistopheles shows you to your quarters, feel free to explore my wonderful kingdom. Then it shall be your home as it is ours-" _The Devil paused as he kept his eyes on Raven, who in turn glared back.

"What? Don't tell me I'm-" Raven paused as if her head was struck with a blunt object, her head moving forward a bit. Immense pain fled over her body, as her hands trembled and her eyes screwed shut. Her breathing labored. She clenched her jaw down as she unconsciously bared her teeth.

Raven paid no attention to the pain in her knees as it connected to the ground, her hands desperately clutched to the ground, her fingers digging in. Her head upon the floor as well, as the ungodly pain surged through her back. Her body trembled as Mephistopheles and Lucial just kept watch. Almost amused expressions upon their faces.

The pained woman thought for a moment that it was some sort of torture toward her from them, or some initiating 'welcome to the club you hellion' process. Her jaw trembled as she applied more pressure in keeping her mouth shut from screaming. She would not give these bastards the pleasure of her wail. Moisture formed at the corner of her eyes.

She felt as if she was about to pass out from the immense pain, when she heard cracking bones from behind her. Only then did she overpass the pain and notice that the flesh of her back was tearing itself. Her dark orbs opened and widened as she opened her mouth and gasped for air as if she was a fish out of water.

The pain! It was shocking, frightening, horrific pain. She regained the feeling in her hands and noticed that all the pain concentrated on her back. She continued to gasp for air, as the bones continued to crackle, as if her very spine was rearranging itself.

Then release. Something she heard fluttered behind her and she suddenly felt a large weight upon her. She opened her eyes, the pain was gone, but sudden realization gave her fear of looking behind her.

_'Please.. God.. Not.. those..' _Irony tickling at her mind, as she pleaded with God, when she was in Hell.

"_Do please stand up woman, I know the pain is gone, I am The Devil, I know everything. Sitting there like a deceased angel does nothing to please me." _Lucial sighed as Raven didn't move. He motioned to Mephistopheles with a hand, _"Help the girl stand, will you? I'd like to see the final outcome."_

Raven paid no attention as she felt Mephistopheles bring her to her feet. 'The girl? THE GIRL? I'm a goddamn woman you stupid devil! Oh no..' Her thoughts were interrupted as a black feather fell in front of her face and toward the ground.

She gaped at it. And then closed her eyes, her wings slightly moving then folding against her back. Raven opened her eyes again.

".. Wings.." Barely a whisper. She was still shocked. Her mind drowning out Lucial's words.

"_Mephistopheles, bring her to her quarters, make sure she has at least a sword to fend off any stray hellions."_

Mephistopheles bowed, and straightened, "Yes, right away Sir." Since they were so close, he regarded Lucial almost like a commander, not as a master.

---

Raven laid face down on her bed, her wings folded against her back. The room was what you'd expect visiting the queen of London and staying at her castle. Marble floors, four post bed, velvet curtains. Though the window showed Hell not the sky.

She was tired beyond anything. Hell. Mephistopheles. Lucial. Wings. And now living quarters! What was happening!

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts as she looked up from her sheets and stared at the door. Then at her sword that was also on her bed. Mephistopheles had given it to her, saying if there was any problem, she could handle it herself. Though it was just a simple plain silver sword, it was still a sword.

Raven grabbed the hilt of it and sat up, sitting on her legs, and hesitated, "Come in."

Her grip loosened when a woman stuck her head in first, maybe 24, she had dark brown dreadlocks and a simple black dress on. Her skin was a bit tan. She fully entered the room and smiled at Raven and bowed.

"I am Tabitha. Your maidservant from now on Miss."

Raven was shocked, she looked human! She let her grip on her sword loosen, "..Are you.. human?"

Tabitha grinned, and closed the door, walking more into the room, and setting the towels she brought on the dresser opposite the bed, "Yep, died.. 1924. Been here ever since. Lucial took kindness in me and let me stay in the castle, though only as a servant. Better than being out there, you know."

Raven simply stared as Tabitha grinned wider and stood in front of her at the end of the bed, her hands on her hips. "I know how the modern world is, word gets around, and personally, I like talking like this more than my boring old manners. Pfft!"

Raven continued to stare. She blinked. "I assume that's your room then?" She nodded behind Tabitha, who in turn, turned around to find a closed door.

Tabitha smiled, "Sure is lady. I mean, uh, Miss."

Raven smiled, "It's okay, I'm not much of a former woman either. No formalities needed. I'm Raven by the way."

The servant grinned and sat on the bed, staring at Raven's face. "Wow, you really do look like her. A bit younger, I have to say. But the face is unmistakable."

Raven's smile faulted a bit, "Everybody keeps saying, who in hell do I look like?" _No pun intended, no less._

Tabitha nodded and ignored the question, "You sure you're not her daughter?"

Raven sighed heavily and closed her eyes, letting her body drop back to the bed, her face in the sheets, she mumbled, "I'm not even sure who everybody is talking about. Ugh," Raven reached behind her and scratched her wings. "I hate this.."

Tabitha stood from the bed, "I hear you're a first in here, so I'm guessing you're new to all the things. Don't worry Raven, I'm here to help!" She said, full of enthusiasm. Some might even say she'll remind you of a tone down version of an alien.. "Let's get those wings back in first."

Raven looked up, surprise evident on her face, "I can put them back in?"

---

A woman grunted as she slashed her way through the horde of hellions. The simple silver sword in her hands. A cry of pain fled through the humid air as the demon's head fled off its shoulders. She threw her sword to her left hand and thrust her right first into an unsuspecting creature's jaw.

The creature fell to the floor with a moan. The woman smirked as she shook her fist and sheathed her sword on her back. She let her eyes wander the room. It looked to be some sort of conference room. A few remaining demons sat at the table, frightened and aware, some even daring to look at the carnage that was their bodyguards.

The woman cleared her throat, getting the attention of the few demons, the one she knocked to the floor scurrying to sit on a chair. She stood at the end of the table. Blood was everywhere, some even splattered on her face.

The woman smiled as she gingerly wiped her fingers with her skirt. "Mhm.. Yes. Defy me and you shall go to the pit, as they had done." She waved at the bodies on the floor which were slowly turning into black blood and emitting into the ground.

One coughed trying to get her attention, which it did, and spoke, "Is there a reason as to why you had interrupted our meeting, woman?" His face held no emotion and no care for the carnage. Even daring to look a bit annoyed.

The woman responsible for the deaths only smiled, "Actually yes, I'm glad you asked, Lucial has asked me to escort a General for this army."

"But we have a General!" All eyes turned to the demon who stood up from his chair and had slammed his palms on the stone table.

A smile. A small evil smile. "Please, do sit down, there is nothing to be angered about. It changes nothing."

The demon folded his arms against his chest and glared at the woman, still standing.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Fine. Don't. It'll make your fall harder." As she said this she fingered a dagger that was on the table, twirling it on the surface, her eyes still on the demon.

"What in the devil's name do you-" _Thump._

All eyes turned to either the spot where he stood, or where his body now laid to boil. A dagger's hilt sticking out of his throat. He struggled for a few seconds, then stopped moving. Dead.

The woman cleared her throat once again, eyes turned toward her. She laid her palms on the table as she leaned forward, and titled her head to the side, "Any more interruptions?"

_Silence._

"Good. Now as I was saying.." She straightened and folded her arms against her back, "You have a new General. As your previous one is.. unavailable." A demon looked to the floor where a dead hellion laid, his uniform clearly that of a leader.

"If there are any more.. misunderstandings, please give your statement."

"Lucial has sent you?" It was the calm one.

"Personally." The woman smirked.

The calm one nodded, "Are we done?"

The woman nodded, but another voice raised through out the room, "What is your name woman?" Though the demon had a guess.. there were always rumors.. stories.. even legends they say.

The woman only smiled and the double doors behind her opened and Mephistopheles walked in and stood beside her, his arms folded against his chest. His face held no emotion.

Her smile disappeared, "My name is irrelevant for the moment, but it is my face you should remember. Let it strike fear in your stone hearts, and be grateful for your pitiful lives." Her hard voice echoed in the room. No one dared to move.

Then as if she was possessed, she smiled once again and in a ..happy tone, "I'll be taking my leave Gentleman." She turned halfway then back at them, "Oh, this is your new General, be nice boys." She patted Mephistopheles on the back and left the room.

---

The same woman who had only slaughtered a few moments ago exited the main doors and bent one of her shoulders forward, _Crack. _The the other, _Crack. _Black wings, together, with the wingspan of a bus' length, flapped once, letting loose feathers fall to the floor.

_A pained scream filled through the air._

The woman frowned and narrowed her eyes at a certain spot at the mines. She bent her knees, both wings aiming upward, then jumped.

Whispers were traded among the demons and damned as the woman flew closer. Her black wings and clothing recognizable. Hushed words continued to silence the mining, as they stopped their work to watch.

_'It's Her!' .. 'They say she can kill hundreds in one swipe..' .. 'Avnas is her name.' .. 'She's the only woman who is powerful' .. 'I heard that her wings can slice you in half!' .. 'She comes sometimes to kill, it's like a meal' .. 'Rumor is that if someone screams bloody murder, she comes for you.' .. 'Isn't she the queen?' .. 'I thought She was the devil once..' .. 'Lucial picked her himself, they say.' _

The woman landed a few feet where a damned woman laid on the ground trembling. A demon towered over her with a whip that was raised, unfortunately for him, he obviously did not hear the commotion around him.

The woman walked toward them, the demon oblivious to the silence that had come. The woman stopped a few feet behind the demon.

"Damned whore! This'll teach you to mess with me! I should just send you to the flames of the pit!" The demon spat at the damned woman, who's eyes went back and forth between her torturer and the woman. He rose his whip higher-

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" The woman's voice was commanding yet feminine.

The demon froze. As the realization of the silence and stares flooded into him. His hand and whip stayed in the air, and he moved his eyes around, seeing as some were staring at him, and at something behind him. It was a woman's voice.. sounded annoyed..

The woman lifted her left arm, 5 half inch black strips went around her upper arm. As if it was tattooed on.

The hand went to the hilt behind her left shoulder. Some of the damned humans gasped and the demon with the whip straightened his back. "Leave us woman, this is none of your concern." Though his voice betrayed him and showed a hint of fear.

The slim fingers curled around the ebony hilt and pulled the sword out its sheath and pointed the end at the demon's back. "Whip her once again and you shall feel nothing but the pit's fires before the leather can touch her back."

The demon growled and lifted the whip higher and brought it down on the damned woman.

_Swoosh. Thump.. ..Thump._

The woman, known as Avnas was crouched with both hands on her hilt and her bloodied sword pointing to the ground at her side. Her face stared at the space where the demon was. The upper body had fallen first, then the lower. Sliced from shoulder to waist. Silence followed.

The damned woman opened her eyes now, her lip trembling and staring at the remains of the demon.

Avnas straightened her body, her eyes on the carnage. _Swipe._ Splatters of the blood on her sword slid off her sword and into the ground. She sheathed it once again.

Her black wings spanned upward, and with one last look, Avnas took flight. A lone whisper coming from none other but the damned woman,

_'They call her.. ..The Raven..'_

---

It's been almost two years since my arrival, and I only know that because of the incoming damned, and I have to lower myself as such to ask what year it is. Time here is either extremely slow or too quick for me to comprehend.

I know not what is becoming of me, whether it is my true conscious or my hell blood, I am beginning to enjoy the adrenaline of killing. And my sympathy for the damned and pained screams is slowly fading away into oblivion, though I try to desperately to hold on to it, I cannot help but smirk and think, 'You deserve being here' to those that arrive.

My hope of escaping the abyss were slowly shattered when I asked almost everybody if there was a gateway or portal. None they known of. But my shattered hope had remade itself when an elder demon had been speaking stories of a door that led to Earth a few weeks ago. Since then I have been trying to get more information.

But it seems to be a futile task as no one knows of such a thing. Lucial and Mephistopheles had first worried of my insistent stubbornness of escape but it soon fled as time went on and noticed that I had started to enjoy the ecstasy of Hell's pleasures.

The bloodshed. It's becoming of me. I fear for my humanity. Even as Hell is slowly consuming it and leaving only hell blood.

---

"Raven! Raven! It's here! It's here!" Tabitha's hushed but hurried voice woke me from my sleep. I grunted and stood from my bed walking toward the opened door where Tabitha was holding long package wrapped in deep blue cloth.

I closed the door, "Don't be so loud Tabitha, set it on the bed." Tabitha nodded and set the item on the bed and sitting next to it.

"Hurry, come on Raven, I'd like to see it, I didn't even peek!"

I sighed and sat on the bed, even though inside was almost as excited as her. I bit my lip and held the edge of the blue clothing.. felt like silk.

"You sure this is it?" I cautiously ask before I do anything else.

_Tabitha had received a message from Mephistopheles saying that he finally found 'it' and wanted it delivered to Raven immediately._

"If you don't open it lady, I sure as heck will."

I rolled my eyes and lifted the silk revealing.. two ebony sheathes. I ran my fingers over the material and was sure that this wasn't wood or metal but some sort other protective covering..

Even while in its shield, Raven stared at the beauty of the sword. The hilt was emitting from the sheathe and it was of ebony color, it had the look of wrapped leather, but when Raven wrapped her fingers around it, it was not leather, felt smooth and hard. The end of the hilt looked metal and small design and carved outwards.

Raven held the sheathe in one hand and the hilt in the other. She bit her lip at the beauty. Claws curled outward at the other end of the hilt where it met with the sheathe, embedded designs carved in intricate symbols.

She pulled it out of it sheathe and marveled at the glint of the sword. It had pure black streak going down the blade.

_'I can't wait to try these out..' _She paused, _'..Well. There's proof my humanity is dying out.' _Then she grinned, _'I wonder if this will slice through Mephistopheles' armor..'_

_---  
_

_A few months later._

Her breaths came in short gasps as she stood in front hundreds of battle demons, these ones held scythes. Her grip tightened Alabaster and Ebony, her two swords she had named, though they looked completely the same, she could still tell one from the other, she though they at least deserved to be put in the same sheathe they came in.

Six stripes covered her upper arm.

A growl emitted from her throat as her eyes spanned on her enemies. She had finally found a way out and these bastard hellions were the only thing standing in her way, she did not come this far to be beaten by these fools!

With a cry she charged towards those who were closer to her, some tensed as they knew of her strength, some not as they knew not who she was.

_Slice. Slice. Slice. Slice. Slice. Stab. Thump. Thump. Thump. _The sounds and falls were endless. Though the clashing of metal against metal were few since there was only one against hundreds.

Some wounds on her arms and abdomen from her previous fight had reopened and started to bleed, weakening her state. Her armor had been cracked and fallen off a few hours ago. Her white skirt had turned one into brown and tattered. Dirt mixed with blood over her body, whether it was hers or her opponent, she didn't know.

She growled as she brought Ebony, her right hand sword, down upon a neck, and leaving no time to see if the demon died, she twirled around quickly to stab another in the stomach with Alabaster. She ducked as a scythe swiped inches above her head.

_Slice. _

Her wings went through a demon as she lowered herself. Her anger rose when a scythe sliced her calve, the feathers of her wings growing sharper and her body going rigid. She wouldn't last long with all the blood lost.

"Damn you!" Alabaster twirled on her left to be parallel with her elbow, she brought the edge beside her swiftly, the gravity and force of her sword the only thing she knew that it met with flesh.

Her knees bent down as Ebony sliced through calves. She jumped a one hand spring and gave a roundhouse kick to a jaw. Her wings going with her body, slicing as it went by. She stood, limped, and covering her abdomen with her lower arm, sword still in hand.

Eyes with the devil's glare pierced through the demons. She swiped her sword out, and demons were thrown back by her power.

Sudden pain filled her back as she looked to side where she saw a blur of black. The tip of a black wing laid on the ground, its feathers going soft and useless. Stunned, she did not see the incoming demon.

"Take her down!" Outcries of war overcame her senses as her back was suddenly met with the ground. Demons flooded over her, eager to take a swipe at the fallen woman.

Her vision darkened, and she desperately swung her swords and powers to get those that were on her to the pit.

She screamed as a scythe hooked itself to the side of her stomach and pulled out a chunk of flesh.

That was it. She was staring straight into the eyes of death, and yet..

The dog pile of demons were covered in darkness, they had no chance to ponder this as their flesh was separated from their bones, instantly killing them. The hellion blood and chunks flew outward from the middle.

Demons that were lucky to be still alive stepped back. Shocked from the sudden power.

Avnas stood from her kneeled position. Her skirt had been sliced to barely nothing. Her eyes were black as death, even the white part. Her face was emotionless, it showed no pain, even though her wounds continued to bleed. Though what was more surprising was the _third_ wing in the middle of her back. It looked like her other ones, but none had ever seen a third.

Her aura pulsed around her, it was so strong that even the demons could feel it, it suffocated them, choked the air.

The hands around the hilt of Alabaster and Ebony tightened, and then she screamed.

Her head was tilted back and her eyes screwed shut, moisture of tears at the corners. Her mouth was wide open and let out a horrific wail. A pained, tortured, angered sound. Her body floated a few feet off the ground, with her arms outstretched, still clutching the swords. Her aura was now physically visible, it throbbed around her body and wings which were outstretched and sharp. Her body was rigid, but she continued to yell. Her black aura spun faster around her body in a ball, even covering her wingspan.

Then a shock wave. All the built up power in that second vibrated through the air, going through the flesh and body of the demons, instantly burning the creatures. And as quick as it had come, it had left.

The charred bones of demons were still in the air in running postures and defending stances. As Avnas dropped to the ground on her knees, the bones then turned to ashes as if a wind blew through them.

That was how fast everything had happened in the past few seconds.

Avnas gasped for breath as her body ached. She stabbed Ebony and Alabaster into the ground and used it to help herself to stand.

Imagine her shock when the last thing she remembered doing was being underneath dozens of demons and then to be faced with their ashes and weapons.

Avnas, not so gracefully, succeeded in standing up and turned behind her to look upon the large double doors that was so heavily guarded before. It stood twenty feet tall and marble and chained encasing. She stumbled to it, still shock of the raw power she had just felt.

The doors creaked heavily as she pushed on the doors with both hands, though her swords were still in them. A blinding light emitted from the room and Avnas covered her eyes with her forearm. Now or never.

She stepped forward.

---

Avnas groaned and unconsciously clutched her fingers together, not noticing that one hand clutched air. She was on her back, but she was so tired.. so tired. Avnas turned her body to her right, her stomach connecting to the ground. Her right hand, that had Ebony went above her head and she used her left arm to support herself. Her head was hanging down, her hair in her face. She could feel a slight wind.

She used her right arm with her sword to support herself, as she lifted her left hand to her throbbing temple and finally brought her eyes upward.

_...was that.. ..Clark Kent? _

Her final thought before her head met with the ground, unconscious once again.


	2. Chp 2 : Either Conquer or Die

**Author's Notes / You absolutely need to read: **I believe there was some confusion? _cough:dragoon:cough. _Surely, I would have suspected that you understood my epilogue on Fallen Prey? Mhm. As you know, Teen Titans was also a comic, since like.. the 70s or earlier. And well, that's irrelevant to my point; _The wedding's bride is not who you suspect to be._ Who in the world did Dick Greyson marry? Who in the world literally crashed the party? It's actually in the comics, but I changed it a bit. **(I apologize for the short chapter!)**

So here's a flashback to clear up some things and such. And then off to the story! (Err, I've taken some ideas from the comics, as they really did happen in it, but the timelime is all different, so yeah. Whatever. Enjoy.)

OH! And erm, this is based after Zantanna's revelation of Raven's manipulation with The Flash. Andwhatever, he hasn't married or anything! I know the timeline is all whack, but its fiction! Play with me here! I had to find an alternative interest for Raven, besides Dick. And it was either Jericho or Wally, and well, we all know Jericho's dead, and come on! He's mute! So Wally already knew of Raven's manipulation and confessed to himself that he really _did_ love Raven.

But if you don't like the attraction or theres too much damn fluff, please, please tell me. And give me some other alternative to Raven's love interest or something. I mean **someone** must have loved her.. comic or tv wise. So give me a name and some pointers, and I'll write them in either way.

And, the scenary! Think of it like a large valley, grass, dirt, but beautiful. Avnas fell on the left side of the wedding, clear of everything. Dirt. Understand? No:(

---

**Fallen Prey II : Alis Volat Propiis  
**_(Ltn. She flies with her own wings.)_

_Disclaimer:  
I do not own the Teen Titans._

_Summary:  
I stared into the abyss and I blinked.  
My eyes widened as realization dawned on me. I was here.. yet again. Except it was for eternity. _

Fallen Prey sequel. Raven centered fiction.  
Author is a first time writer, any mistakes or creative criticism is greatly appreciative.

---

_Recap:  
Avnas groaned and unconsciously clutched her fingers together, not noticing that one hand clutched air. She was on her back, but she was so tired.. so tired. Avnas turned her body to her right, her stomach connecting to the ground. Her right hand, that had Ebony went above her head and she used her left arm to support herself. Her head was hanging down, her hair in her face. She could feel a slight wind._

_She used her right arm with her sword to support herself, as she lifted her left hand to her throbbing temple and finally brought her eyes upward._

_...was that.. ..Clark Kent? _

_Her final thought before her head met with the ground, unconscious once again._

_---  
_

**CHAPTER TWO **

_Aut vincere aut mori._ _Ltn._ _Either conquer or die._

_---_

_  
_I had awaken to find Clark Kent staring down at me. Wait.. Clark Kent? _The_ Superman? What was he doing here? Where exactly am I? The last thing I remembered was.. opening the doors.. and then here. Ah, the pain is unbearable, I feel as if my wounds have reopened, but I feel no open cuts upon the ground.. Did I heal myself? Oh for the love of Azar!

I clutch my head, hoping that it would give me some sort of relieve. My vision darkens, and that last thing I see is the earth moving closer to meet my face.

---

_**Flashback**_

_The double doors slammed against the wall as it burst opened. Lucial stopped his training spar with Mephistopheles and lifted the blade of his sword to lay on his forearm. Both men looked to the angered and flushed young woman who had interrupted their small session. Mephistopheles only stepped back and lifted his sword behind his neck and held it down with his other hand._

_Raven was flustered, it was only a few weeks since she died and arrived in Hell, and here she was literally barging in The Devil's throne room. She composed herself and walked toward them, dual black wings visibal that was folded against her back. She had gotten used to them, and her.. clothing. Though, the skirt was a bit hard to walk in._

_The two devils looked at her, eyebrows raised, waiting for an explanation. Lucial would not usually tolerate such behavior but Mephistopheles and himself have grown to be very fond of Raven. Whether it be the woman itself, or the woman who she seemed to look like. Neither knew._

"_Your highness." She gritted out as she did a low bow. Anger evident on her face._

_Lucial nodded, "What do I owe this pleasure Avnas?"_

_Mephistopheles coughed behind him, a small smile on his face, "Raven."_

_Lucial gave him a quick glance and then back to Raven, "I'm sorry. Raven." He corrected himself._

_Raven scowled, "That's exactly it! Your hellions continue to stare and comment on my appearance! Avnas, is that you? Avnas, my lady. Why, you look just like her! I am tired of the accusations! I demand an explanation." _

_Lucial tapped his blade's smoothness on his forearm as he spoke and walked closer to her, "Well, you do have a striking resemblance, how can I argue against that?"_

"_That!" Lucial raised an eyebrow at her small outburst._

_She composed herself. "..That is what I want to know. Who **is** Avnas?"_

_Mephistopheles cocked his head to the side, confusion on his face, "Surely, we've told you? Sir, did we not?"_

_Lucial lifted his hand without the sword to his chin and looked up, mocking her, "I don't believe we have." He looked back down, eyes traveling to Raven with a small glint of humor in them. "Would you like to know?"_

_That was it. Contained anger boiling to the surface and exploding only to turn one into.._

"_Yes! God Damn you and your unjustified ways! I want to know who is Avnas and why I look like her!"_

_Mephistopheles and Lucial only stared then broke out into laughter._

_Raven was shocked, to say the least. Here was The King of the infernal regions and his Second in Command laughing..? Raven sighed and pulled each of her shoulders forward, hearing a bit of a crack as her wings magically folded into her body and disappeared._

_She stood now with her arms folded against her chest, and an original scowl upon her face, "If you gentleman would so likely pause in your humor and explain, I would be temporarily grateful for your kindness upon the subject.." She growled out the last words._

_The two men stopped and gave a few chuckles, Mephistopheles stepped toward her and instantly appearing by her side, his sword still in hand. "It's quite a story, are you positive you can handle such a history?"_

_Lucial stepped forward also and instantly appearing on her other side and to her surprise brought an arm around her shoulder. He smiled, "Ah, Mephistopheles, don't confuse the girl, of course she can handle it," He paused and grinned at Raven, "It's whether or not she will accept it."_

_Raven was still partially stunned that his arm was around her shoulder, and Mephistopheles was on her other side. Though its been a few weeks, she can never get enough of their surprises, sometimes they would be completely serious and others.. they'd act as if they were best friends fooling around._

_Mephistopheles patted her on the back, which made her stumble forward a bit and out of Lucial's hold. "She'll accept it surely, she has no other choice."_

_Lucial stabbed his sword into the ground which in turn earned a look from Raven and folded his arms against his chest. "Well, do hurry Mephistopheles, I'd like to still be able to be young when you start."_

_Mephistopheles grinned and started to speak, his sword still intact , he waved his hand in the air with a dramatic posture, "It all started when Lucial here started to defy God's orders. I met him then. It was such an adventure! We would sometimes go to the throne room and purposely gode-"_

_Lucial coughed. Silently saying that he's getting off topic._

_Mephistopheles only smiled, "My bad, anyways, It was the three of us, Lucial, Avnas and I. Though we had our followers, we were the closest." He made gestures of battle with his sword, enthusiasm with it, making little step jumps and such, "When we fought the battle, we always covered each others back," _

_Then he made a dramatic gesture of putting his sword underneath his arm as a show of being stabbed, his face contorted of mock pain, "But we had fallen.." Then like a possessed possum, he jumped up and waved his arms around, "And made Lucial's kingdom, devils and demons alike."_

_Raven let confusion adorn her face, "But Avnas, where is she now?" She let out a small surprise outtake of breath when Lucial once again put his arm around her._

_He spoke, "Yes, you see, though Avnas was against God's orders, she was still fond of being an Angel. So as the centuries mauled on, the devil tried to find away to become one once again."_

_Mephistopheles started, "Yes, the woman taught astrology and liberal sciences, gave good familiars, and even found treasures that were kept by spirits." He started to imagine a battle once again, swinging his sword, "She had **thirty-six** legions under her command!" He put an emphasis on the number and was clearly excited._

_Lucial only rolled his eyes, "Avnas had hoped to be an angel after her thousand and two hundred years. Since her disappearance, her legions was given to Mephistopheles here, as you can tell, who is clearly overjoyed."_

_Mephistopheles grinned. _

"_Her disappearance? And what does this have to do with my resemblance to her?" Not taking care of Lucial's arm, but wanting answers._

_Mephistopheles spoke again, "The last we heard of her was.. twenty years, was it Lucial?"_

"_Eighteen."_

"_Exactly, you see woman, you are eighteen winters old, no?" Mephistopheles asked Raven, his sword pointed toward her, but a grin plastered on his face._

_Confusion and shock rendered on her face, "..Where are you going with this?"_

_Lucial turned to her, his arm still around her shoulder, "We think she had successfully taken leave of our regions but had gone to Earth. And was reincarnated in-" He took his free arm and poked a finger between her eyes, "..You."_

_Raven was speechless, to say the least. She continued to stare at Lucial._

_Mephistopheles calmed down a bit and continued to swing his sword around, stabbing invisible enemies, "If you're wondering though, Trigon is indeed a demon. And your mother a mortal. But you, woman, are a devil." He took a large swipe on his right, "Your physical body may have been half human and half demon at first, but your soul has changed that. You've grown stronger, I'm sure."_

"_Her powers were of black flames, which have been obviously taken to your powers. She had four wings though.. Mhm." Lucial contributed to the conversation as he brought his face upward and thought._

"_Yes, you surely do not have her memories, her quartet wings, nor even her full potential of a power. But that should soon change, if you are truly her reincarnation."_

_Raven didn't know what to think of this. But as time had passed, she had used the name 'Avnas' to strike fear in hellions. Whether it was her own desire or her souls, she did not know._

_**End Flashback**_

_---  
_

The unknown woman had just fainted and Clark Kent, as who he was now, frowned. Wally West, also known as The Flash appeared next to Clark, he too was in a tuxedo, but everyone in the wedding were practically superheroes and knew each other.

"Whoa, she's pretty, and look at that body!" Wally whistled as he rocked on his heels, his arms folded against his chest.

The woman's face was covered by her hair, so no one knew of her identity. Clark bent over her and made a move to pick her up, putting his arm under the crook of her knees. But she had groaned once again and he pulled back.

Dick Greyson, former Robin and now Nightwing made his way to stand on the other side of Clark, a frown evident on his face, next to him, or should I say, clutching to him was his newly aformed bride; Koriand'r. Or as some know as .. _Starfire._

"Dick, who is this woman? Why has she crashed into the ground?" Kory waved her arm behind the small crater, that the unknown woman had made and gestured to the crater's tail that made its way on the ground, obviously showing that the shield had skidded before stopping.

The woman groaned once again and clutched her right hand sword, who out of pure stupidity, no one had taken from her. Please, the wedding is full of Justice Leaguers and they let an unknown woman grip her sword? Tsk.

Her face was still covered by her hair, but she had used some strength to lift her head, a bit off the ground.

She mumbled something incoherent, and was now surrounded by Bruce and Diana, the others trying to keep the crowd back if there was any potential danger.

"What did you say?" Blunt and to the point. It was Bruce's voice.

The woman sighed, and started to lift her head.. "I said, Where am I.." Her voice trailed off as her eyes connected with Dick's.

Kory had gasped and covered her mouth, and Clark stood up. Wally, not being able to see her face, was clueless and gave her an answer, happy to know that she was awake. He moved closer to her and put an arm under her shoulder, helping her up as he spoke, "Welcome to Earth!"

The others were just silent and watching, did Wally not know who this was?

Raven or sometimes called Avnas let Wally help her up and turned to him, wandering who it was. Her mouth opened slightly as the realization dawned on her. She was still quite tired, and held on to him as support, but her shock was evident.

Everyone silently wandered what Wally's reaction would be.. His face held the same emotion as hers.. shock.

Both persons stood, frozen.

_Wally had been one of the very few that had taken Raven's death to heart. They had a close relationship before she had disappeared. He was a titan when they were young, being Kid Flash, but had left to train with his mentor. So he was not there when she disappeared but had received news of it, he would even visit the tower at times hoping Raven was back. When the news of her death had reached him as an unknown homicide to the public, he had demanded the truth and found out she was Ravager. But he still.. admired her through it all. He hadn't kept news and updates with the titans since her death. Until the wedding. Until today. (You would think the only reason he was friends with the titans was because of Raven..)_

Everyone stood still.

Then;

Raven opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, she stayed this way for a few seconds before a small whisper escaped, a desperate, soft, unbelieving whisper, her face contorted with confusion and surprise, "..Wally?"

_Silence. Raven had last seen Wally when he was Kid Flash, when they were very young. It's been years._

Then she felt herself tight against his chest, his body slightly heaving and his face in her hair. She didn't know what was happening and then it came to her that he was crying.. Her shocked face turned one into a small smile and she slowly wrapped her arms (dropping her sword to the ground) around his waist and laid her face against his chest, moisture forming at the corner of her eyes.

Dick clenched his jaw down.. Kory was, er, _is_ his wife now. He should no longer be jealous of their close relationship, he had one with Starfire.. right? He was married for goodness sake!

"Dick, is something the matter?" A soft, almost angelic voice asked beside him, she too was wiping tears from her eyes.

Dick refused to speak, for fear that he might bite something out. He shook his head.

Wally pulled back and brushed Raven's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, a silly grin on his face, "You're here. Alive. In the flesh."

Raven smiled, "I don't know if I am, it's a long story." She turned towards the others, still holding on to Wally because of her fatigue. "Hey." She was about to say more when she noticed Kory and Dick's apparel. She let her eyes wander on the rest of the people and her surroundings.. Her smile immediately faded, but returned quickly. No one had seen it except for Dick, and Bruce who was the master of subtle hints.

Garfield and Victor now stood by Dick and Kory, "Back from the dead dark girl? That's a new trick."

"Yeah man! I thought you were dead Rae! Tin man here even cried!"

Victor shoved Garfield, "No way! You cried more!"

The duo continued to fight as Raven tore her eyes from them and looked to Dickand Kory and smiled faintly. Though, deep inside she was indeed a bit sad.. that Dick had married.. "Congratulations.."

Dick's eyebrows furrowed together and he opened his mouth to ask on what, when Starfire beat him to it, "Oh thank you friend Raven! Dick and I are going to Hawaii! I am glad that you have returned! I would give you greetings Friend, but I believe you are tired?" Her head tilting to the side.

Raven smiled wider, happy to be back, "Yes, and Hawaii? I hope you both have a good time."

"What in the world are you wearing?" Wally asked as he looked down at Raven's attire.

Raven rolled her eyes and wrapped her cloak around herself, "Nothing. Leave me alone." Though a grin was on her face.

"Exactly. You're wearing nothing." Wally said, that silly grin of his still intact.

A few minutes had passed when everyone gathered around and asked how she was and where she had been, only one answer she had said that she was back and that was all that mattered.

Raven stood on her own for a few seconds while Wally went to get her swords. He grunted as he tried to pull it out of the ground. He already had Ebony, which she dropped earlier when she hugged Wally, but was practically dragging it because of the weight.

Dick walked and stood infront of Raven and just stared down at her, silent.

Raven would not meet his eyes as she was silently looking at Wally's vain attempts.

She spoke, softly, quietly, "..She's only nineteen.."

_Silence._

"Ugh, Raven this is heavy! Geez!" Wally who was yards away, put his feet on the ground and pulled as hard as he could on the sword's hilt.

"Friend Wally, let me help." Kory had now walked to him and grabbed the hilt.

Dick looked at Raven, his eyes boring into her. Looking, searching for any emotion. Anything to find past her facade. Something he realize that he married the wrong woman, or that she loved him. He found none.

He opened his mouth to speak but Kory's loud voice boomed before he could.

"Friend Raven! I believe I cannot retrieve your sword!" Even the alien's strength could not pull Alabaster out of the earthen ground. It had fallen during her decent and was yards away from Dick and Raven. Now Clark started to walk towards Kory and Wally, shaking his head.

Dick closed his mouth, not being able to know what to say. His breath paused as Raven finally turned her head and caught his eyes with her own.

She opened her mouth only slight and said nothing for a moment, her eyes had glazed over with unshed tears, "..I'm.. sorry I-" Her silent apology was caught off by a scream.

And then a small shockwave as something -or someone, landed nearby, creating a small crater around it.

Raven looked up, her eyes wide. Dick had turned around.

The dust of the dirt cleared as everybody waved infront of themselves to clear their vision.

There in the center.. in all his devil glory.. a quartet of black wings spread behind him, and a sword. Pointed directly at Raven.

_Paused silence._

Dick barely caught her whisper, "..Mephistopheles.." before Raven started to look around frantically before landing her eyes on Alabaster who was still embedded in the ground, and Ebony, which Wally was with a futile effort, holding it up. Though, the tip heavily dragged on the ground.

Dick watched as Raven quickly made her way to her swords. Everybody was still silenced by the horrific, yet beautiful view of this man with black wings. Mephistopheles made no move, but his sword moved as Raven did. His face was apathetic as his head did not move, but his eyes followed her steps.

Raven only slowed but did not stop as she approached Wally, her eyes connected with the devil. Her voice was commanding, no hint of emotion. "My sword."

Wally, surprised that Raven was there, did not move. But blinked and vainly tried to bring her sword higher.

Walking past him, she easily grabbed the sword out of his hands, and continued to walk toward Alabaster. Her eyes upon Mephistopheles, who was now surrounded by The League and various superheroes at the edge of the large crater which had the diameter of a large house's lot. Though Starfire was still next to Alabaster.

"Friend Raven, who is th-" Starfire trailed off as Raven quickly gripped the hilt of Alabaster and pulled it out of the ground with no effort, and made her way to Mephistopheles, eyes still connected.

Everyone either looked at the unnamed man or at the person who he was staring at; Raven.

She had finally made her way at the edge of the crater and pointed Ebony's point at Mephistopheles. She raised her voice, though there was no anger, it was as if she was yelling loudly to a speaker phone, "What is that you want!"

Batman who was closest to her, spoke, his eyes concentrated on Mephistopheles, "Raven, who is he?"

Superman spoke, who was on the other side of her, though still far, same distance as Batman, "And why is he directed at you?"

Before Raven could answer, Mephistopheles spoke. His voice boomed in the atmosphere, it was low, clear, and had an air of respect and command, "Only between you and I Avnas. I have no business with them. If they interrupt, I have no choice but to defend myself."

Everyone quieted. Some wandered who this 'Avnas' was, and some put the pieces together.

Eyes still on Mephistopheles, Raven spoke, lowering the point of her sword, but clutched it tigher, she spoke loud enough for Bruce and Clark to hear. "Retreat your forces. This is my battle."

The League had heard this and gaped at her. They all turned to Bruce, who was highest in The League at the moment, since not all of them were at the wedding.

Wally had heard this also and sped to her side. He grabbed her forearm, covering her six stripes. "You can't fight him on your own Raven! We're going to help whether you like it or not!" His face one of anger and disbelief.

Raven gritted her jaw down and spoke through her teeth, Wally could feel her arm tense under his hold. "West. You will do as I say. This devil has no mercy. I know how he fights. If anything, I am the strongest against him." She softened her voice toward the end.

Seconds passed. Mephistopheles. Anger. "AVNAS!"

Bruce spoke, turning his back to Mephistopheles. "She's right. She knows his tactics. The League will retract, but if there is any fatal threat to anyone else besides you, we will intercede."

"But-!" It was Starfire.

"No. Nightwing, control your team. **No one **will interrupt. I repeat. **No one.** We are not sure of this man's capabilities. We will fight when it is necessary. Raven has escaped death before. I am sure she is fully capable of handling herself."

Then he walked off a distance and turned around, his arms folded against his chest. The titans were mouth agape. Shocked.

Diana paused and walked towards Bruce. The others followed. If Bruce said it. It was to be followed.

The titans looked at Raven. Pleading. Wally continued to hold her arm.

Raven finally looked at the titans, who was across from her, on the other side of the crater. She smiled big enough so they could see. And raised her voice, Mephistopheles still looking at her. Patient. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

They hesitated, but it was an enemy they did not know.. And the league had already voiced their command. They could not go against that. They stepped back and walked a distance.

Raven watched them for a while, though Wally had taken his arm off, he was still at her side, staring at her. She turned her eyes to Mephistopheles. And she continued, softly, "..I'm still dead."

She gave no notice to Wally as she started her path down the crater, her hands clutched Alabaster and Ebony tighter. She knew Wally would eventually back down. It was against her word. He wouldn't dare question it.

Raven paused when she was halfway to Mephistopheles and turned to look behind her. Everyone was scattered to one side, but was far enough. Though, close to see and hear if they spoke loud enough.

Raven turned around and as she did so, she instantly appeared on the side of Mephistopheles and brought Ebony across his chest.

Mephistopheles swiftly blocked it, his face apathetic. "I am better warrior than you Avnas. You will come back with me."

Raven gritted her teeth together and twirled Alabaster in her left hand so that it was parallel to her arm. "I will not."

Mephistopheles stepped back and narrowed his eyes at her, "Then I will use force."

"So be it."

They both rushed to each other in a blur as their capabilities passed that of a human; inhuman speed, gotta love it. A clash of swords vibrated through out the atmosphere. Then another. And another.

_Cling. Cling. Cling. Cling. Cling. The sound multiplied as the blurs of their bodies became faster._

The crowed watched with witheld actions as they watched spurs of color blur around the valley. There were here, they were there.

Raven jumped back as Mephistopheles swiped his sword across her abdomen. Luckily only the tip reached her and a trickle of blood in the form of a line made its way across her stomach.

Raven bent her knees and jumped toward the sky, high above as a dot in the blue sky.

Mephistopheles growled and lifted his wings upward and then down, taking to the air.

As he arrived to meet with Raven, she had already transformed into her battle uniform. Skirt and all. Though her cloak was gone.

One of legs were bent and the other straight. Her arms tensed at her side, Alabaster and Ebony clutched in her fingers. Three black wings, rigid and sharp, stretched behind her.

Mephistopheles held a look of meek surprise. "Imagine my surprise when a surviving guardian said of your trio of wings. Avnas had four." He rushed at her and lifted his sword above his head to swing down upon her.

_Clang._

Raven grunted as she put more strength in her defense. Her two swords were crossed above her to subdue the offending sword. Her arms trembled against the mere force. He was always stronger.

"My name.." His sword came closer to her, "IS RAVEN!" She swung her swords to the right, forcing his to go that way also. As she did so, she climbed up his chest, and using the momentum, scissor kicked his head, as if she was a soccer player kicking the ball into the goal. She kicked him back as she turned her body to the air and steadied herself once again, swords ready.

He stumbled back by the surprised action, his head whipped to the side. When they had sparred in Hell, she always refrained to only swordplay. Nothing else.

Mephistopheles flew to her before she could swing her sword once again, he threw his right hand sword to his left hand and swung it diagonally at Raven's chest. Knowing that Raven wasn't as well handled with her left hand.

Raven, having no choice but to use her left hand, swung Alabaster to block the sword. Unfortunately, the devil was right, and Alabaster fell out of her hands and into the earth below.

She watched it fall, but that was her flaw, as she whipped her head back to her opponent, Mephistopheles was already bringing his sword toward her. She jumped back before it could hit her chest, unfortunately he caught her thigh, leaving an inch deep gash across it.

Raven gasped as her right leg was suddenly filled with pain. She brought Ebony in the middle of her body and clutched its hilt with both hands, end pointed at Mephistopheles.

He only smirked and rushed towards brought his sword down on her left, as expected she dodged to the right, but he had faked it and went to her right as she did. In that second he rushed forward and brought the hilt of his sword behind her neck, making her bend forward in pain and temporary confusion.

Raven's vision darkened at the corners.

He disappeared in a second but reappeared on her left with his hands together holding his sword above his head. Mephistopheles brought down his arms.. and hit her directly on her back with both his elbows

Meanwhile, the Justice Leaguers and various titans watched, with squinted eyes at the sky. Her sword had fallen earlier but none made a move to pick it up.

Garfield pointed to the sky, "Look!"

Everyone watched as a black winged person fell from the sky. Thinking that it was the unknown man, since they have not seen Raven with her outfit nor her wings.

"Oh yeah! I knew she could do it!" It was Cyborg with his fist in the air.

"Don't start celebrating just yet Victor.." Dick was squinting at the incoming object, then gasped, "It's Raven!"

Raven was falling head first; unconscious. Her wings were fluttering behind her, soft and useless. Her sword was falling close to her feet. She groaned and looked up, or was it down? Her eyes adjusted as the ground was only a few feet away.

Some of the titans were already running toward her. Cries of her name.

At the last moment, Raven lifted her body up so that her feet was going to hit the ground, not her head. She landed on her feet, knees bent, head toward toward the ground. Immediately as her feet touched the ground, Ebony fell at her side, and she easily caught it by its hilt. Before her hair could whip against her back, she looked up, her face one of determination and jumped skyward.

This was the sight of the titans as they ran toward her. They saw her upright herself before she hit the ground. They saw her land hard on her feet, her knees bent, a small crater of cracked ground underneath her feet. They saw her look up and jump back into the air as her wings violently flapped downward. The air and dust around poofing up as she did so.

And all in less than three seconds.

The titans slowed down and stared at the spot at where she was. Not moments later, something crashed into the earth.

_Boom. Dust lifted into the air._

Everyone quickly turned their heads to their left as the dust covered their vision.

_Boom. Another landing, but not as loud._

The dust cleared.

Mephistopheles was on his back in a mini crater, lifting himself up, as Raven was a couple feet infront of him, Ebony in her hands. Her feet were wide apart and she stared down at him. Hard and cold.

Mephistopheles stood up, dusting his armor, his face downward as he continued to swipe the dirt off his person, surprise etched into his face, "That was quite good, I shall applaud you on that."

Raven narrowed her eyes at the compliment, wandering what he was up to. She didn't think long.

As soon as Mephistopheles lifted his head to look at her, he rushed at her with inhuman speed and knocked her off her feet.

She skidded on her back a hundred feet or so, pain evident on her face.

Mephistopheles stood still where she stood, his body posture to where his knees and arms were bent and his body to the side as it showed he elbowed her hard in the stomach. He composed himself and straightened.

Raven coughed, Ebony that was in her hand, was a few inches away from her hands reach. Ironically, the sword that had fallen from the sky, Alabaster, was also in her reach of her other hand.

_Zoom._

The spectators swore they got whiplash when they watched him ran to her.

_Stilled silence._

It was a compromising position.

Raven was on the ground, and Mephistopheles was kneeling ontop of her, one leg on either side of her. Her knees were also slightly bent, which had been in the process of getting up. Two wings of each person had clashed together, and now tried to hold the other one off. The black wings trembled with pressure and strength, blood dripped to the ground as their wings slowly cut the other wing with its hold.

_The end of three swords were barely an inch from piercing into flesh._

Mephistopheles was holding his sword in both hands, which were drawn back on his right, the point of the sword millimeters away from Raven's skin. Underneath her left collar, and above her heart.

Raven's elbows steadied above the ground in an angle as she held both swords in their rightful hands. Both ends on both sides of his abdomen. The tips were already touching the leather of his armor. A weakness in his metal protection. A flaw, that she knew.

Mephistopheles narrowed his eyes. Aware of her plan to teleport him back to Hell.

Raven clenched her jaw down. A visible aura started to surround her two swords. It was her black power, transparent. The swirls of black spun faster and faster around the respected blades.

He spoke, low and menacing. "I **will** be coming back for you. And if I fall.." He lowered his head as close as he could without moving his body, "It shall be _Lucial_ who will retrieve you.."

The aura around the swords became thicker and faster. She too brought her face closer, her body not moving so she would not be stabbed. She growled, her fingers turning white in which she held her swords tighter, "..Send him my love."

_Slice. The sounds became one. Gasps came from the wedding reception._

Raven had lifted her upper body to drive her swords deeper into his abdomen. His sword stuck out of her back and embedded its tip into the ground, the blade dripped with her blood. Two tips of metal stuck out of his back, his blood traveled down her sword and into her hands.

_His hands trembled. Hers did too. _

Though both had faces of unchanged appearance.

Mephistopheles, with his sword, flickered for a second then completely disappeared.


	3. Chp 3 : From Nothing, Nothing Comes

**HOLY CRAP. ONE YEAR, AND SEVEN MONTHS. I seriously did not know it's been that long since this update. Shoot. I haven't been writing fiction at ALL. Yikes.**

Author's Notes: Sorry for the extremely, painful, and utterly inexcusable delay. Hopefully this chapter was not too bad, and not too far from my usual MO. I usually don't write when I don't have inspiration, but I have a goal to maintain! I will finish this! Honestly though, I already _finished_, and had closure with this story a _long time ago_. I had the plot points, the deaths, the characters, everything already done. _In my head._ Yeah. Haha. But I'll try and write it out, yah.

Author is new, mistakes noted and creative criticism is greatly appreciative.

Yes, I do need to edit past chapters for spelling and grammar errors. Maybe some other time. Enjoy. (I actually want to rewrite FP completely, good idea?)

Copyrights and Disclaimers:

This is not for commercial use.

Fiction/Content © copyrighted 2007 LM22102  
Characters/Titans © copyrighted DC COMICS

All rights reserved.

---

**Fallen Prey II : Alis Volat Propiis  
**_(Ltn. She flies with her own wings.)_

_Summary:  
I stared into the abyss and I blinked.  
My eyes widened as realization dawned on me. I was here.. yet again. Except it was for eternity._

_Fallen Prey sequel. Raven centered fiction._

_---_

RECAP:

He spoke, low and menacing. "I **will** be coming back for you. And if I fall.." He lowered his head as close as he could without moving his body, "It shall be Lucial who will retrieve you.."

The aura around the swords became thicker and faster. She too brought her face closer, her body not moving so she would not be stabbed. She growled, her fingers turning white in which she held her swords tighter, "..Send him my love."

Slice. The sounds became one. Gasps came from the wedding reception.

Raven had lifted her upper body to drive her swords deeper into his abdomen. His sword stuck out of her back and embedded its tip into the ground, the blade dripped with her blood. Two tips of metal stuck out of his back, his blood traveled down her sword and into her hands.

His hands trembled. Hers did too.

Though both had faces of unchanged appearance.

Mephistopheles, with his sword, flickered for a second then completely disappeared.

---

**CHAPTER THREE  
**

**Ex nihilo, nihil fit.** Ltn. From nothing, nothing comes.

---

Lucial gritted his teeth as he stared down hard at the kneeling Mephistopheles. "And what of her _now_?"

Mephistopheles looked up as his earlier wounds from Raven already starting to heal. "She is with the mortals. Healing. What would you like me to do Sir?"

A heavy sigh escaped the Devil's mouth and Mephistopheles stood from his position.

"We will do what is to be done."

"But Sir-"

"That is all Mephistopheles." Lucial's tone was dangerously low and his eyes were narrow.

Mephistopheles bowed and walked out of the throne room.

Lucial watched as the large doors closed, leaving him to his silence. A lowly growl escaped from his mouth, "..No one escapes what I bring about.."

---

She woke with a gasp. Her body instantly falling prey to gravity and unto the chaise she was laid upon. Her healing properties no longer requiring her to levitate in meditation.

Raven winced as her damaged wings took the brunt of the fall, instantly covering the couch with the red of her blood.

A blurred, giant penguin ran by.

"Hey! You're awake!" Apparently it talks.

Wally helped Raven stand as he grabbed both her shoulders in his hands, carefully avoiding her bandage above her heart where she was stabbed, as she started looking around, "You okay? Feeling dizzy? Concussion? Anything? Maybe I should grab Dr. Mid-Nite and see-"

"I'm fine, Wallace." Raven gave him a soft smile and continued to look around the room, "Where am I?"

"Pool house. You kinda crashed into Bruce's backyaarr- Ahh!" Wally ducked as Raven suddenly turned, her blood-stained bandaged wings almost hitting him.

She gave an apologetic shrug she faced him once again, "Sorry." Her look turned one into concern, "Did the League take my swords?"

Wally eyed her suspiciously, his arms crossing his chest, "Why do you need them?"

Raven sighed, "I'm sorry, but those swords are the only things I possess, they are my responsibility. If they get into the wrong hands, mortal, selfish hands, things may inevitably go wrong. Wallace, tell me where they are." Her eyes staring at him, her tone turning almost demanding.

Wally frowned, "Don't get so tickled, Rave, the League's got, well-" he chucked, "Let's just say they're watching it, since the farthest they can drag the swords to is about a foot or so, no less carry and confiscate it."

Raven exhaled heavily, "Am I under house arrest?"

Confusion quickly covered his face, "What are you talkin-" He paused. ".. Oh." Slade. Thievery. Demon chases. Ohhhh.

Raven gave an understanding nod, "Yes." She grabbed the damaged end of her wing, examining it, small baby feathers were already sprouting from the wound.

"Who wrapped my wings?" Seeing as the bandages were weaved in and out through her wings, effectively stopping the blood flow, though the bandages were already damp with her blood.

"Hawkgirl was here for a few moments to give Dick and Kory her regards, luckily, Supes and Bats let her bandage you and the feathers."

She looked at him as he gave a small noise of surprise, she raised her brow at him. Raven saw her chest plate laying against the chaise, she reached down to grab it.

"Which reminds me," The noise he earlier made being one of remembrance, "Why _do_ you have feathers? I mean, wings? How did you get here? I thought you _died_. Raven-" He sighed, seeing that she was giving him a _'don't ask' _look, deciding to keep all limbs intact, he continued, "Bruce wants to speak with you."

"Meaning," She wrapped the armor around her abdomen, carefully making sure her bandaged stomach was not to be disturbed, "He'll be coming here, or I can go out?" A snap was heard as she closed the armor. She saw it was the only thing they took off her, leaving her boots, gloves and all clothing on her, thank Azar, they didn't need another strip show.

Wally shrugged, "Don't know, it'll probably be okay to go out, a fifth of the people here are civilians, if the League wanted you to stay in, I'd think they'd make it clear as soon as you try to step out."

"Let's see then, shall we?" As soon as she uttered those words, the door to the pool house opened and there stood in the doorway, in all their wedded glory, was the golden couple.

Dick and Kory, still in her wedding dress, immediately flew to hug her, "Friend Raven! You are-" She stopped short in front of Raven when she her old friend was holding her hands in a surrendered fashion.

"I'm, uh, injured Kory, please, not so ..tight?" Raven really didn't want to make the alien princess too excited, or Azar forbid, angry, she had enough injuries at the moment.

Kory smiled and gingerly wrapped her arms around Raven, "It is so very good to see you alive and well, Friend Raven, especially at the day of my bethoral to Dick and as all of our friends are here to witness your return." She kindly brushed the back of Raven's head as she backed up to look at her.

"Where were you planning to go when we arrived?" Everyone turned to Dick's quiet, yet demanding tone of voice. His thoughts had immediately went to his former rival, who had disappeared after Raven's supposed death.

"To Bruce actually, he wanted to talk to her." Wally offered the answer when he noticed the hesitancy in Raven's actions.

Azure eyes battled amethyst as Dick stared Raven down.

Kory turned back to Raven, "Is that so, Friend Raven? Then we shall wish you the best recovery and hope to see you soon!" Her smile shined so happily, that Raven almost felt guilty for crashing her wedding. Almost.

She wasn't the same Raven from three years ago when she first disappeared, she now had three different lives, Raven, the former titan, Ravager, former criminal and apprentice to Slade, and Avnas, the unmerciful feared killer of the infernal regions. And each had their own past. She didn't exactly feel remorse for interrupting their wedding. Which reminds her..

Raven cleared her throat, "Wallace, could you please tell Bruce that I'm coming-" She first directed at Wally, who opened his mouth to retort, but Raven beat him to it, "Richard will be escorting me." She turned her eyes to Kory, "If I could have a word with him alone first, if you don't mind, Kory, I'd appreciate it." She gave Kory a smile.

Kory only beamed, "Of course, and I shall go with Wally to tell our guests that you have regained consciousness."

As soon as the pair left, Raven immediately spoke up before Dick could, "Richard, no. I'm not going to explain myself."

Dick, or Richard, as Raven liked to call him, burrowed his brows together, "Raven, you've been gone _two years_. You come on my _wedding day_. An angel follows you. You almost died. _Again._ I'm not going to let you go this time without an explanation."

Raven stepped forward, "I was _busy._ I didn't _know_. He's a _devil._ And I _didn't_." She turned to him as she came to his side, almost to the door. He turned to her, his hands still in his pockets, as she continued, her face _almost_ sympathetic, "You can either take me to Bruce, or I will go on my own." The last part of her sentence, her hand turned the door handle.

Dick gritted his teeth, "Raven .."

"I'll take as a no, then." With that, she walked out the door ..

And was immediately seen, by none other than Cyborg. "Dark girl!"

Raven gave a small smile and walked towards him, "Victor. How good to see you." She let his metal arms embrace her for a second.

The metal man chuckled, "Since our last encounter didn't leave much to talking, now did it?" A sad smile overcoming his features as he stared down at her.

"It .." Raven glanced to her side for a moment before bringing her eyes back to him, "Is not the time to talk about it." She held out her hand with a subtle grin, "Rain check?"

Cyborg shook his head, her grin being contagious, "Of course." Taking her small hand in both of his.

"Raven!"

Both Cyborg and Raven turned as Wally, still in his tuxedo, instantly appeared beside Raven, his arm around her shoulder. "You know, The Bat's _still_ waiting. He'd like to see you before he retires." Wally looked around, "Where's Dick? I thought you said he was going to bring you." He looked down at her with an amusing grin.

"It's his _wedding_, Wallace. Surely, he's somewhere entertaining his guests." And of course, they all turned as a small joyous shriek came from afar.

As soon as Dick had stepped out of the pool house, Kory had instantly attached herself to him.

"Dick! J'onn has agreed to take us to our Honeymoon!" Everyone watched as the newly appointed bride hugged her groom. J'onn, or as some know him as Martian Manhunter stood beside them with his arms folded against his chest, smiling.

Raven turned back to Wally, with her brow raised in a questioning glance.

"Huh?" He looked genuinely confused for a moment as to why Raven was staring at him, "Ohhh. Apparently their flight out to Hawaii was canceled due to some weather storms."

"I see. Shall we go then?" Raven turned to Cyborg, "It was nice seeing you again Victor."

Cyborg grinned, "Sure thing, Dark Girl."

Raven and Wally made their way to where Batman was standing with Wonder Woman when they arrived.

"I bring you .. Raven!" Wally's hands were outstretched, his face in a full grin.

Raven briefly bowed her head, "Batman. Wonder Woman."

Wonder Woman smiled, "Raven, it's good to see you again."

"You as well."

A moment passed, Batman and Raven's attention focused on each other.

"Ah, well, Wally, shall we then?" Wonder Woman brought her arm out towards Wally, her brow raised.

Wally looked between Wonder Woman, Batman and Raven, "Uh, I think-Eh!"

He was cut off as Wonder Woman linked her arm with his and started to drag Wally away. "No, no, I'd like you to accompany me for some punch."

"Oh.. well.." Wally looked back at Batman and Raven one more time before grinning at Wonder Woman, "I'd never refuse a woman." He winked at her as she laughed and they both headed towards the tables.

As soon as they were out of earshot, it was Raven who spoke first, "What am I to do now?" Her voice even as she folded her arms against her chest, mimicking The Batman.

Batman gave a slight smirk, "Enjoy the party Raven, it's their wedding." His face went back to his normal unrevealing state, "I will give you tonight. Tomorrow, you are at the WatchTower." An unspoken conversation about her criminal record was exchanged between them.

"I'm surprised you don't want to take me right now."

"I would have, after the wedding, but Flash has convinced me to give them some time to .. reconnect with you."

"You mean to say goodbye."

"We won't know until after the trials."

Raven nodded, she understood it all. She was a former associate of Slade, known mercenary and wanted by the JLA.

"Flash will being staying at the Tower tonight. I'll assume you won't do anything irrational that will further stain your record."

Raven tilted her head, "Are you telling me there's still room to do so?"

"Raven, some measures were already taken since your death. Any further contact with _him_, and extra precautions will be taken."

A raised brow, "Even though I'm still dead?"

Batman quieted for a moment as he thought over what she had just said, "If you are capable of still doing harm, your case will be reopened. Are you suggesting that your appearance should not be expected tomorrow?"

Raven smiled, though it had not reached her eyes, "I'll see you there."

Batman nodded.

"And what of my swords?"

"As no one can retrieve them at the moment," Batman breathed out, purposely letting Raven see as he was frustrated with that situation, "You may have them. I trust you'll put them to no use while you're here."

"I trust that I won't have to."

At this, "Is he defeated?" Referring to Mephistopheles and their earlier battle.

"He will most likely come back." At his silence, she continued, "For me."

---

"... and we'd like to thank all our friends and family for coming." Dick addressed everyone while holding his wife around the waist.

Starfire smiled, beautiful in her wedding gown, "For being with us on this wondrous day of Dick and I's joining."

Husband and wife looked at each other, then spotted Raven, "We'd also like to welcome back Raven on her return." Both said. A small extra meaningful glance from Dick, clearly stating that they'd talk when they got back.

Raven smiled, and nodded her thanks from her place in the crowd.

Dick, Starfire and J'onn whispered among themselves for a moment before saying their goodbyes and disappeared altogether. J'onn had taken them to their honeymoon.

"Well. That was .. fun." Raven quipped, she turned, catching part of Wally and Victor's conversation.

".. Green Jeans wouldn't dare."

"Says who? I bet you ten bucks that Bart and Gar are luging down the stairs as we speak." Wally grinned at Victor's bewildered expression. (1)

Raven rose a brow, "Luging? Bart? And speaking of which, where _is_ Garfield?" As she said this, she turned her head a few times seeing if she'd find the mop of green hair.

Victor shrugged, "He's at the tower."

"Why didn't he stay?"

Wally grinned, "He's on sitting duty with the kiddies."

"The kiddies?"

"Yep, new recruits. You know," Wally leaned conspiratorially towards Raven who in turn leaned closer, "_Teens._"

Raven made a face, "Teens? We're tee- Oh, I suppose I wouldn't be considered one anymore. How old are we talking here?"

Victor grinned, "The oldest is fifteen."

A slight form of surprise and disgust came over her features, "Good gracious, and you're _training_ them?" She paused at both mens' nodding, a concentrated wrinkle formed above her brow, "_Azar_, they're living in the tower, aren't they?"

A laugh overcame Wally as he shook his head, "No, no, they only come on weekends. They have parents, you know." He grinned, "Well, I'll be back in a sec, gotta see off the leaguers here."

Before Raven and Victor acknowledged, he had already left a breeze.

"Mhm .." Raven emitted a small sound of bored interest as she looked around at the leaving guests.

"Riding back with me to the tower, aren't ya?" Victor winked down at her with a friendly smile.

Raven chuckled, "With these?" She mentioned to her bandaged wings, "No can do, my friend. I'll travel back just fine, thank you."

He gave her a surprised look, "Dark girl, there is no way you're flying back to the Tower in that condition."

"Who says I'll be flying?" Winking at him, she smiled.

Victor chuckled and shook his head with slight murmurs of 'Crazy girl as always.'

---

"Ready?" The redhead grinned.

"You didn't honestly think that I wasn't, did you?" The corner of her mouth lifted in a smirk.

The Flash chuckled, Wally West drabbed all his uniform. A sight to see, indeed.

Everyone had already gone and left, with the exception of a few cleaning crews and wandering, costumed guests.

Cyborg had contacted them a bit earlier, saying that he had just arrived at the tower's garage and had immediately went into the monitor room to look over their progress. Both Flash and Raven were holding on to a communicator that would track their movements.

A race was about to start.

"You sure, though? You must be tired. Getting back from death and all."

"Oh please. That joke's old, Wallace. Nothing new? I'm disappointed."

A short burst of static, then Cyborg voice vibrated through their communicators, "All right, it's a go. On my count, then?"

A simultaneous "Yes" erupted from both of them.

Silence followed, then, "One ... Two ..."

Flash kept his teasing glare on Raven, she in turn, with smiling eyes, suddenly blew him a playful kiss with her mouth. He was completely caught off guard.

"GO!"

His focus on her immediately turned to blink at her black pool of magic. Not a millisecond later, he himself, raced home to the Tower.

_It felt nice, she had to admit. A sudden thrust into a sense of spirited familiarity. She had braced herself for harsh questions, piercing eyes, and unforgiving auras. But what she got when she woke, was nothing short of elated reactions. _

_Though it was a wedding she had crashed, everyone had seemed accustomed to spontaneous destruction and after a few explanations, even strangers had approved her with lively curiosity._

_It was a bit overwhelming at first, but she lost herself in their euphoria. Two years in Hell would do that to you. A little ignorant bliss couldn't hurt. It was the least she could give them._

---

"Connor! That's gross! Get it away from me!" The blonde teenage girl screeched, flying high into the air of the room.

"What? No way! Cassie, It's so cool! Just take a whiff of it! It'll make you see stuff! I swear!" A boy, dressed casually in jeans and a black shirt followed her into the air, carrying what looked like, an emerald blob of unknown origins. Whether it was alive or not, is something I'd rather not discuss.

Two other boys were on the couch, serious expressions played out on their faces as they vigorously pounded their own controllers with their thumbs. Unwavering stares directed at the large communications screen, their bodies even slightly swaying in rhythm to their on-screen cars.

"Didn't Gar say something about a garage?" Kid Flash spoke quickly, little to no interest in his tone.

"No, he said he was going _to_ the garage to see Cyborg." The new Robin, Tim Drake, replied distractedly as he tilted his head to the side

"Cyborg's here?"

A sigh, "He left for the wedding, now he's back."

"Oh. Okay."

The discussion stopped there as the screen flashed colorfully with words over-dramatizing the next round.

---

"Ten bucks says Flash gets here first." Beast boy's eyes trained on the monitor.

Cyborg grinned, watching the two red dots on the screen almost near the tower. One steadily in a straight line, the other blinking. "No way, man. You know Raven will win. Just wait it out, dude."

"Oh please, she can't take that whole distance in one jump. "

"It's been years, Green Jeans, you never know, she might have a few new tricks up her sleeve."

"Yeah," Beast boy rolled his eyes, "Like that one time she dyed my h-" he was interrupted by a loud crash in the tower.

A pause, both Titans staring at each other.

Then, "OH MY GOD! YOU THINK IT'S ANOTHER WHALE?!"

Before Cyborg could comment that there was no way an incident like that could repeat itself, the crash was followed with a faint, "WHO ARE YOU?!"

---

As Raven's ashy smoke cleared the room, revealing her full state, the room's silence was interrupted by Superboy's declaration.

Robin and Kid Flash turned from their game and stared at the green, blubbery mess that was on the floor. Who knew it'd emit such a sound when dropped?

"Dude, gross." Kid Flash frowned at it before noticing the spiritual power that Raven's teleport had emitted, "Oh. Wow. .. Hi."

Robin was already at a battle stance next to the couch, as Wonder Girl had her golden lasso out, and Superboy standing a few feet from Raven, boldly pointing at her.

Raven simply rose a brow, bringing her glance to each of them, "You must be the new recruits."

"You are hereby trespassing property. State your intentions before you are forcibly removed." Robin's quick and cold statement reminded Raven of her earlier days when Nightwing was like that.

She almost smiled at him. Almost. She opened her mouth to retort, but The Flash, who had suddenly appeared, beat her to it.

"Whoo. Man, how'd you do that? I didn't know your abilities could teleport you _that _far."

Bart sped next to Wally, high-fiving him, "Hey! You're back, What's up, What've you been up to, Did you bring me anything back, Were you racing? Did you lose? You know her?" Kid Flash's fast talking ended with a point to Raven.

Wally grinned, and ruffled the smaller boy's hair, "First of all, both of you-" Giving Bart and Connor a reprimanding glance, "Are not to point at guests." Both children guiltily lowered their hands.

The Flash returned his attention to his mini-me, "Here man, got you something." Completely ignoring everyone elses' stares, he pulled out a box seemingly out of nowhere and gave it to the boy.

Kid Flash opened it and peered inside, seeing a slice of cake, "SWEET!"

The tension was slightly cut with Superboy's whine, "What? None for me? No fair, dude."

Wally just shrugged with a grin.

"You know her, Flash?" Robin was still on guard, his eyes still on Raven.

"Oh yeah, no worries, kid. _Former Titan_." The last two words silently putting a weight on both Wally and Raven's hearts.

"Was there a fight? You're kinda bleeding. What happened, Flash?" Wonder Girl flew down to stand next to Raven, with concerned eyes.

"Ah, you know, just some drunken fun at the wedding reception. Nothing serious, Cassie." Wally grinned at her, then looked around. "Where's the tincan and the fly?"

Before anyone can answer, the main doors opened, and still bickering were Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"-Oh PLEASE. The whale BARELY did any damage, everything was your fault, anyway."

"MY fault?"

"YEAH."

"It so wasn't my fault that it suddenly decided to fly into the tower!"

Robin cleared his throat, catching almost everyones' attention as Bart and Connor were more interested in the Whale Story while Cyborg and Beast Boy tried to tell it right.

He turned his attention to Raven, his staff now retracted and put away, "Raven, daughter of Trigon?"

Raven blinked, surprised at his knowledge. She looked at Wally with a mixture of amusement and curiosity, "I'm either in the database, or I'm much talked about."

"Both, actually." Wally and Raven turned to Robin's answer.

Wally was ridiculously trying to tell him to be quiet with the gesture of his hand in front of his neck, when Raven turned to him, he ended up scratching his neck nervously to cover up.

"On good and bad terms. I mean, everyone's in the database, and a lot of people talk. You'd be surprised what you'd get with a few inquiries on the street." Either Robin was stupid, blind, or purposely ignoring Wally.

"And what do _you_ think of me, Robin?" Her face was one of pure amusement.

"Well, I don't know _how_ or _when_ you got back. But seeing as you're with the Flash, which you might not have heard since you've been gone, is in the Justice League, a team that _always_ knows what's going on and is probably already aware of your situation. Also that you're freely standing here without some kind of enforcement, I'm going to assume that either; one, you're on the lam, two, you're currently in custody by Wally, or three, which is the most unlikely, that you were pardoned from your crimes, or maybe even received a reprieve. But even that is improbable."

Ah, the analytical mind of a Robin. Can she never escape it?

Raven, not at all surprised at his hindsight, actually gave a small laugh which surprised Wally.

She smiled, "The second, if you're still wondering, which I doubt you are, considering that you did inherit the title of Robin."

Wally watched as her face slowly went back to her serious stance. Her empathy still in effect with others around her.

"But I assure you, as you have every reason to distrust me, I have none that would give me the excuse to hurt you. I am here, merely by a request-" Her eyes pointedly glancing at Wally before going back to Robin, "and will abide to the law as far as I am capable of. I will be in full custody at the League's disposal as soon as Wally has his way with me."

Robin grinned, "Your way with her, Wally? And here I thought you were going to share."

By this time, Wally was already flustered and speechless, by the actual bluntness and awareness that Raven revealed about herself, and the way she had with words.

"... Raven!"

She gave him an innocent look, "Yes, Wally?"

"I- Uh- Arghhhhhh!" Wally threw his hands in the hair, "Okay, enough talk with the smart kid," he went behind Raven and started to push her towards the kitchen by her shoulders, "Before he gets any more ideas."

Raven chuckled, looking back at Robin while she was being led away, "Nice meeting you, Smark Kid with Ideas."

Robin only grinned, shaking his head, following the duo, "Likewise."

By the time the three had reached the kitchen, Beast boy, Kid Flash, and Superboy, were all gathered at one of the kitchen's tables. With Cyborg and Wondergirl throwing their thoughts into the conversation while they cooked dinner.

"I don't know, didn't you think it was a bit odd that something big and blue was in the sky in the first place?" Cassie paused, taking a sip of her spaghetti sauce, giving the spoon to Cyborg to taste.

Beast Boy looked offended, "Uh no? I'm _green_, if you haven't noticed. And I can turn into a whale too. So I _guess-" _His tone turning sarcastic as he pointed the conversation at Connor and Bart, "_some people_ would mistake a huge whale for _me_."

Connor and Bart only grinned, shrugging in unison, "Would you believe us if we told you we thought you dyed yourself blue?"

"Haha, nice one!"

"Thanks!" The two boys high fived each other while Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

Robin went to join the boys at the table while Wally and Raven stood off to the side, standing close to each other.

Raven tilted her head to the side, leaning close to Wally, whispering almost conspiratorially, "The League, huh? When did that happen?"

Wally smiled and guided both of them to one of the kitchen counters, pulling out a chair for her to sit on, while he did the same. "About a year ago, I guess. It's been a while since you've been gone."

Raven nodded her thanks while he took the seat next to her. She rested her elbows on the counter as she turned her head towards him, "So are we playing catch-up or do you want to skip that entirely? I'm not much curious, to be honest."

He grinned, "You're just trying to protect me, I know you."

She shrugged, "Oh too well, before. But now, I don't know." A grin, "Two years have passed, a lot of things happened. Maybe I'm protecting both of us." A smile.

Wally stared at her, almost concentrating.

Raven laughed, "Come on, don't give me that look. You might hurt yourself. You're not one to think too much, Wallace. I don't want to endanger your health."

He pouted, then chuckled when Raven playfully bumped shoulders with him.

"Twenty questions?"

She pursed her lips from grinning, "Ten."

Wally shook his head, smiling, "Seventeen."

An open smile, "Fifteen, and that's it. Last offer, Wallace."

He sighed dramatically, "Fine. Fifteen."

The others' voices continued in the background, while both smiled each other, finally content.

Wally bumped shoulders with her, with a look that's always succeeded in giving her unintentional guilt, "I missed you, you know."

Raven looked down at her hands, then locked eyes with him. "I know."

Comfortable silence stretched between them for a few moments as they watched the chaos in the kitchen.

The questions, both knew, were going to start.

"Where've you been?"

She glanced at him, then watched as Cyborg force a spoonful of spaghetti sauce into Beast Boy's mouth, "Before or after I died?"

He turned from watching Beast Boy gag to look at Raven's face. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her expression. A mixture of amusement, sadness, and content. He didn't know whether it was from watching the kids rolling on the floor laughing, memories, or the question itself.

".. I know before." Wally's voice was quiet as he watched Cassie scowl as she cleaned up a few noodles off the floor.

Raven was quiet for a moment, weighing out how much she should tell him, "Simply put; I've been in Hell."

It took all of her willpower not to laugh as she saw him snap his head back to look at her. She saw his mouth gape from her side vision.

"... Raven.. I .. wouldn't- I thought..I'm sorry." His voice was quiet. Sympathetic.

The smallest of smiles appeared on her face as Connor held Beast Boy from behind, Bart approaching him with a mischievous grin, "It's not like I was treated badly, I suppose. Depends on ones' point of view."

"How can you say that? You were in Hell for _two years_. Are you saying it was .. _okay_ for you?" Disbelief in his tone.

Raven gave him her attention, her brows furrowed together, "Did you honestly think I'd go anywhere else when I died? Really, Wallace. Did you?" Confusion etched across her features, "Because I'd be stupefied to know if you forgot _what_ I was." She paused, "What I _am_. Wallace, the last four years since I've last seen you as changed nothing as to who I am."

She watched as a smile adorned his features, his eyes though, were filled with such emotion, such .. sadness.

Raven had to listen closely over the yells of the others, but she barely caught his whisper; "_ .. I thought it changed everything._"

They locked eyes for a moment. A second. A minute. Then she looked away, defeated.

Quietly, "_.. Okay. So .. maybe I said it wrong.._" She breathed it out, as if it took so much strength out of her reserve.

Wally carefully watched the woman sitting next to him. Such words didn't exist in her.. When did she start looking so small? For as long as he knew her, she was always strong. Held her head high despite being challenged, despite having hope taken away, despite _everything_. And now, now.. it just didn't make sense. She looked so fragile. So .. tired. He simply didn't know what to do with her. Wally West, The Flash, for maybe the first time in his life, in that instant, _did not know what to do_.

A few minutes passed quietly between them before Bart came over with a a funny looking chef hat, _as if he cooked_. Two plates in his hands, filled with spaghetti.

"You two eating here or there?" Glancing back where the others where sitting, chatting amongst themselves, the table already set with plates.

Raven spared a glance at Wally, she smiled at his expression. His brows were together in concentration and he was subconsciously chewing his lip.

She smiled at Bart, "Here is fine, thank you."

Bart grinned, a twinkle in his eyes. "I see how it is. Okay then, watch as I magically set your places." He carefully put the plates on the counter, then pulled up his sleeves.

Chuckling, Raven placed her arms in her lap as she nodded, "Alright, show me what you got."

A full out smile, Bart quickly disappeared, reappeared, and it continued for a few seconds as he went back and forth between their counter and the cupboard holding all the utensils and such.

Wally blinked, staring at the sudden appearance of a plate, glass, fork, spoon, knife, napkin, and anything else that would make a dinner pretty.

Bart stopped in front of them, his arms outward, showcasing his 'skills' after he was done, "Ta-Dah!"

Raven laughed at his childish ways, it was a bit comforting, she had to admit. She clapped, "That was very well done! I liked it very much, thank you."

Bart leaned close over the counter, motioning her to do the same.

She grinned at his expression, it was one of such joy and pride from her praise. Raven turned her head towards Wally, as she let Bart whisper in her ear, "I learned from watching Wally do it at home. But he doesn't know that, so it's a secret, okay?"

Raven nodded, putting her fingers to her lips, her face inches from Bart who blushed slightly when she winked at him, "Secret kept."

Bart stepped back, still a bit red, and started to dig his toe into the carpet, a nervous habit, "Uh .. okay. Bye!" He sped away, quickly arriving at the table where his friends were, who started teasing him about his flushed state.

Wally just sat there, his face filled with amusement, apparently getting over his lack of words in the last few minutes.

Dinner went considerably well. The duo helped clean up after the kids excused themselves to play in the living room. All four adults, Wally, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy sat at the table, catching up on current and past events. Though, Raven revealed little of what happened to her.

Cyborg got up from the table, stretching, "All right, all right, it's getting late folks. Let's wrap it up." He turned to the living room, raising his voice, "It's past midnight, munchkins!"

Two out of four heads popped up to be visible from the back of the couch, "Aw, Cyborg! But The Haunted is about to start! After this, okay? Please!"

"What? I'm in!" Beast Boy quickly ran from his chair and jumped over the couch, landing a spot and a few laughs from the younger titans.

Cyborg rolled his eyes, "Fine, but training's still at noon tomorrow! You slack, you get extra laps, you hear?"

Various tones of, "Aye, aye, Captain!" were heard from the living room.

Wally stood up and offered Raven a hand as they got ready to leave also.

"I'm gonna be setting up the security system for tonight. No going out, kay?" Cyborg talked over his shoulder while he typed various commands into the console in the kitchen.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Victor." Raven said, while smiling.

Wally laid his hand on the back of Raven's wings, about to guide her out of the room. It was a subconscious habit of his; guiding people.

"Ah!" Raven winced, stepping forward to avoid Wally's touch.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry, Raven. I forgot you were bandaged." Wally chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

_'Yeah. I have to do something about these wings..'_ "It's alright, Wallace. I'm fine. Just a bit sore."

Wally smiled, "Okay then. Shall I show the princess her room for tonight then?"

"Hey, hey! You guys aren't sharing! She's got her old room still in touch!" Cyborg had turned around, grinning.

Raven, surprised, "My room? You guys didn't .. clean it out yet?"

Wally turned to her, shock on his face, "Why in the free world would they clean it out? Why would _anyone_ clean it out, for that matter?"

"Are you speaking about the fact that I had disappeared, became a criminal, and then died?" A grin on her face, "Or-" She turned to Cyborg, "Is no one's brave enough to step into the supposed creepy quarters?"

--

"I guess this is goodnight then." Wally felt like he was a kid again, standing outside Raven's door, while she leaned on the frame, looking at him with those witty eyes of hers.

"It is." She smiled, she knew exactly how he was feeling, and she found it a bit charming.

Wally glanced to the side, "I'm next door."

She nodded, "You are."

"If you need me-"

"I know."

He looked down at her, brushing her hair out of her face, "It's good to have you back."

She stayed quiet, watching him.

"Okay then, goodnight Raven."

"Goodnight Wallace."

She tilted her head, allowing herself to view his back as he opened his door, "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

Wally looked at her, his foot in his room, confused, "Leav- Oh. Uh-" He looked up while he thought, then to her, "Noon sounds okay?"

Raven nodded, "If I'm not in my room, I'm meditating. So just call me a few times, and I'll be here."

Wally grinned, already knowing all that from years before, "Sure thing."

She nodded her goodnight then closed the door.

As soon as she made sure he was inside his own room. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"My wings are killing me," muttering she opened her dresser drawer and looked over a few clothings to see which still fit, "And who knew I was this small before?"

She scoffed, finding none that would fit her current size, "Apparently I'm fatter than ever."

Raven turned around, looking over her shoulder into the mirror, analyzing her wings. The bandages already lose and damp with her blood.

"I'm gonna need to wash and heal before I can tuck these back in.." She thought for a moment, biting her lip.

_Should she, or shouldn't she.._

With a sigh, she disappeared right as her bedroom door opened, revealing Wally holding a package.

"Uh.. Raven? I stole some clothes from Kory's room-" He squinted, his vision desperately trying to get used to the darkness, revealing nothing. "Meditating already?"

He frowned, "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaven! Come on! Hellooooo-" He stopped, remembering one time he bothered her meditation when they were kids. He was in a cast for weeks. He broke in a sweat, not moving for a couple seconds. Finally deciding that he didn't successfully call her, he dumped the clothes on her bed and sped out of her room.

--

Raven sighed once more, but this time out of pleasure as the hot water cascaded against her wings and body.

She reached out, one hand already on the wall, and turned the knob, making the water hotter. Steam covered the whole area.

The shower was quite large. More like a large ballroom with sprinklers. But it really was built as a shower. For well, cleansing robots, maybe.

Her wings stretched and flexed behind her, her clothes and bandages in a pile near the glass door. One wall was all glass for the purpose of overseeing operations.

Raven didn't worry. She knew no one would mind. Whether the fact they knew she was here didn't matter either. She should be gone by the time they chose to go to her.

Maybe.

She turned off the water, breathing in the heat while she concentrated on closing her wounds.

_Bzzzz._

Raven looked up as someone entered the room, their silhouette holding a pile of towels.

She smiled, _Took him long enough._

The man watched as Raven opened the glass enclosure, the steam quickly escaping, and was not at all surprised at the addition of feathers.

Raven gratefully took a towel from him, and wrapped it around herself, using the other towel to lazily dry her hair and hang around her neck.

"Miss Raven. It is indeed a pleasure to see you again. Shall I prepare some tea?"

She thought about it. Her mind warning her it was an hour past midnight already.

A smile formed on her face, it'd only be for tonight.

"Yes, I'd like that very much. Thank you _Wintergreen_."


End file.
